Pain All Around
by Jesus-is-my-Savior
Summary: The gang finally shuts Xana off and meets a girl named Lina. She's really cool, but her and Ulrich have a secret. Has Xana really vanished or is there a new evil in town and how is Lina conected to Lyoko? UlrichYumi OddSam JeremyAelita Summary Sucks
1. A Three Story Fall

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

I sat by the vending machines with Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. We sat there talking about Xana. They had freed France Hopper and were going to shut down the super-computer at lunch.

"Are you excited Aelita?" Jeremy asked. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. Lyoko was my home for ten years. Its kind hard shutting him down, but I know we have to. We can't let Xana win." There was a long akward silence. "No more fighting on Lyoko." Aelita interrupted the silence.

"I have to admit fighting on Lyoko was one adventure that always brought excitement." I said looking up to see Yumi and William walking towards the vending machines. I looked down when I saw them coming towards us.

_How I despise him! He drives me nuts. I wish I could get up the nerve to tell Yumi how I feel, but she said she just wanted to be friends. Why did she say that? I thought we were about to move on with our relationship._

"Hey Yumi, would you like to go out on Friday night?" William asked her as he put a coin into the vending machine. Yumi hesitated to answer. She looked over at me. I had my fist clench.

"Yeah." My eyes widened. Yumi looked at me again. I looked away. I felt her beautiful eyes gazing at me. I couldn't bare it.

_I hate you William, I hate you!!!_

I stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked as if she didn't know.

"Somewhere away from here." I said barely even a whisper. I walked off to my room. Unfortunately I passed Sissy.

"Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?"

"No!" I snapped at her. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone especially Sissy. I walked passed and she stood there stunned.

_She drives me crazy._

I got to my door and put the key in the door. I paused for a moment. Something did feel right. I turned the key slowly and opened the door. Kiwi greeted me at the door and I bent down to pet him. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. The bell rang and I was supposed to get up a go class. I had forgotten.

_Oh crud, I'll never make it in time._

The minute I stood up class didn't matter as much. The door opened and Jim stood there. At first I thought he was going to yell at me for being late to class, but then I saw them. Xana had posses Jim once again.

"Man, you'd think Xana would get bored of Jim." I stood there staring at him and next I knew I was flying out the window after being hit by purple electricity. I screamed know there was at least a 12 foot drop, but I was wrong it was a three story drop. I hit the ground and screamed in pain.

Yumi was sitting nearby with William. I saw he stand up and noticed tears in her eye as I screamed in pain. I had landed on grass not concrete so it didn't knock me out right away. I kept screaming in pain.

"ULRICH!!!" Yumi yelled as she ran up to me. I closed my eyes and screamed as pain shot through my entire body. I felt some blood running down the side of my chest and neck. "Ulrich are you crazy!?!!?!!"

"X-X-Xana." I tried to move my arm and point to the window, but failed. Yumi looked up and saw Jim standing there with a stern looked. He stood at the edge of the window.

"What hurts?" William stood behind her stunned.

"E-every-thing."

"William go get help! I'm going to call the other. Yumi took out her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy! We need to shut Xana down now! Xana just push Ulrich out his window."

"But that's a three story drop!" I heard him yell and knew he didn't if he got caught I was in trouble. "We'll be there in a few moments. How's Ulrich?"

"Not so great. He said he hurts everywhere. If you can't hear his screams of pain. I sent William to get help." I could here his end of the conversation. Yumi hung up the phone as William walked up with the principle. I knew soon I would pass out from the pain. I laid there motionless. Moments late the whole gang came running to the scene. Not only was I injured from the fall the glass was also cutting into me skin. Mr. Delmas called an ambulance and the gang surround me. Aelita was in tears and Jeremy and Odd stood there shocked. Yumi looked like she was going to puke and I had the same feeling. I knew I was going to be sick which meant I need to roll over. I began to roll on my side and Yumi got mad.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yumi backed up and so did the rest of the gang. I was scratched and blood poured from my body. As soon as I was on my hands and knees I puked my guts out. I puke till it was just dry heaves and then passed out. I heard Yumi scream, sirens, then nothing.

**P.S Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I could use some reinforcement. Hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. The Hospital

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

As soon as I was on my hands and knees I puked my guts out. I puke till it was just dry heaves and then passed out. I heard Yumi scream, sirens, then nothing.

I woke up in the hospital. Yumi and William sat next to me, but I was to mad at them to speak. She looked at me with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." William said. I was confused.

"Why?" It could barely even whisper. He looked at Yumi and I knew what he meant. "You can't control your feelings." I looked away he still hurt me. Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"The gang is on Lyoko and we should return to the past at any time." I looked at her and took out my cell phone which was still in my pocket.

"Jeremy, I'm fine don't do a return trip just shut him off."

"You're insane." I looked at Yumi then at William.

"I can't go through it again Jeremy, I just can't It hurt too much." Jeremy sounded confused.

"You wouldn't fall out the window again we would have stopped Xana." I sighed.

"Not that part." He heard Jeremy begin to understand and Yumi looked confused.

"OK as long as you're sure. You're going to be fine."

"I'm not going to be fine, I am fine. Great even now get Odd and Aelita out of Lyoko and shut Xana off." Now it was William's turn to be confused.

_I'm not going through that again. I'd rather live through this ten times over then see Yumi with William… Ulrich if she's happy why do you care? _He fought with himself.

Yumi explained everything to William and about the time she finished the gang showed up. They had sad expressions on their faces.

"What are we going to tell the police and principle? We can't tell them Jim was posed and pushed you out the window." I closed my eyes. The pain was tremendous. I couldn't move anything, but turn my head and even that hurt. The doctor came in and explained what was wrong with me.

"Mr. Stern?"

"Yes." The doctor came up next to bed.

"We took a lot of x-rays. You have a concussion, your wrists are crushed, you right leg is broken, your skull is cracked, but there is no brain damage, and you've crushed you spinal cord. You may be able to feel your legs now, but in about and hour you wont be able to feel them. We're really sorry, but you're lucky to be alive right now. It's amazing you survived. It'll be amazing if you live longer than a week. We're going to perform surgery. Hopefully you'll walk again, but there is only 1 chance of that. There is 50 percent chance something could go wrong in the surgery and I'm sad to say it, but you could use your life. We've talked to your parents over the phone they want you to make the decision." I looked over at Yumi who obviously wanted me to turn the surgery down. They gave me two hours to think about it and the doctor was right within one hour I could fell from my hips down. I couldn't move anything else.

"I want to have the surgery." Yumi's eyes widened along with everyone else's. Yumi burst into tears and leaned on William are for comfort.

_She so oblivious. She doesn't care about me. She just wants William to pay attention to her. _

The doctor scheduled my surgery to be in three days. Yumi, William, and Jeremy left. Leaving Aelita and Odd here to keep me company.

"Why didn't you take the return trip? You could have been fine." Ulrich looked away from Aelita's teary face. "It's Yumi isn't it?" I nodded and looked at her.

"I can't go through that again. I would go through this ten times over before I saw Yumi and William getting together again." There was silence and I knew Aelita was looking for words of comfort.

"Have you told her that?" I shook my head no.

"It wouldn't matter she doesn't care about me anymore then a friend. She's told me that remember at the beginning of the school year. I can't live through that again." Aelita sighed. "I love her, but can't get up the nerve to tell her and now it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I live or not. At least not to me.

"You can't mean that Ulrich! We would miss you so much. I don't know what's up with Yumi, but Ulrich we need you here." Odd was beginning to get mad.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich looked away from his hurt friends. He knew they were hurting inside. They were probably scarred, but not nearly as much as I was.

Monday came very slowly and the surgery went longer then expected. Ulrich woke up once in the surgery, but didn't remember it. He hated all the attention he was getting from his friends, and he hated absolutely no attention from his parents. They hadn't shown up once. They didn't even send a card. They never were proud of me.

I spent a lot of time sleeping. Or staring at my ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Yumi and William walked down the street and Xana sent a krab to earth again. William fought it and saved Yumi. Ulrich stood behind Yumi telling her how he felt and she started laughing at me. William joined in with her laughter. _

"_Please Yumi, I love you! Please don't love William." He said in his dream. _

"_You're too late Ulrich I'll never love you. I love William now." Ulrich looked into her eyes. The moonlight made it shimmer._

I shook in the bed as nightmares haunted my sleep.

**Yumi's POV**

I had been sitting in Ulrich's room for five minutes. He seemed to be having a nightmare. I brushed the hair out of his face and tried to hold back the tears. He was mumbling something and then he started talking in his sleep. She smiled at the words he spoke.

"I love you Yumi. Please don't love William." I smiled and then wondered what my response was. "Please Yumi, I love you! Don't tear my heart out again." I knew then I hadn't respond the way I really felt. I started whispering to him.

"Ulrich, I will always love you. You have to believe me; I don't know why I said yes to William. I guess I want to make you jealous. You have to listen to me." I whispered in his ear. His shaking ceased and he seemed to relax. I smiled.

**Please review. I hope you like. Hope you like it. Trust me there will be a ton of action later on so keep reading and review.**


	3. The New Girl

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"Ulrich, I will always love you. You have to believe me; I don't know why I said yes to William. I guess I want to make you jealous. You have to listen to me." I whispered in his ear. His shaking ceased and he seemed to relax. I smiled.

I sat up in the hospital bed staring at the blank wall. Odd was coming by with some homework for Ulrich. Yumi had stopped by this morning before school and Odd was on his way over now. His friends all came in after school even William. I wasn't glad about that part, but at least William and Yumi were going out of Friday. For that he was thankful for. Odd opened the door with a mile on his face.

"Hey Odd." Odd looked cheerful. "What are you so happy about?" He hadn't me his report card. There were A's all the way down. "NO WAY! You did not just get all A's on a report card." I held the card shocked.

"That my friend I did." I laughed when I saw the name on the card.

"Sorry, to break the news to you, but you have Jeremy's report card. They must have gotten mixed up looked at the name dimwit." I laughed long and hard.

"Crud!" Odd began to laugh with me as well when he realized Jeremy probably got his report card. "I'd like to see the look on Jeremy's face when he opened the card. He must have been stunned." Odd and I kept laughing we couldn't stop.

"Thanks Odd I needed that."

"No problem bud." We talked for hours and then the rest of the gang showed. Jeremy looked furious. I winked at Odd and he winked back.

"What's the matter Jeremy?" It was extremely hard to hold back from bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe it. I thought I did great this year in school. I've never gotten anything under an A before. I got C's and D's in everything." I couldn't hold the laughter any longer. Both Odd and I burst out laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at? It's not funny."

"D-did y-you look at t-the name on the c-c-card." I said in between laughter. He looked at the name and looked at Odd.

"Did you switch the cards?" Odd shook his head no. "The teachers must have given us the wrong report card. They were all laughing now.

"You should have seen the look on your face. You know for some whose gets all A's you're pretty dumb."

"I resent that."

"Any normal person would have looked at the name." I kept laughing.

"Are you calling me not normal?" Both Odd and Jeremy said in unison. Aelita, Yumi, and William all burst out laughing with me. Odd and Jeremy soon joined us. We laughed the entire day. William was actually kinda funny. I still hated him though, but he kept us all laughing either at him or with him. The only thing that disturbed me was when Yumi and William were holding hands. Yumi asked her Mom if she could stay late. Everyone else went back to the school.

"Listen Ulrich, I'm sorry. I never should have said yes to William. If I didn't you probably wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yumi this isn't you fault its Xana. We no longer have to worry about him so drop it." I knew she couldn't sense the mental pain.

"Ulrich, last night I came in and you were sleeping. You were talking in your sleep. I whispered something back to you." I remembered what she said. I heard in the dream. "I wasn't lying about my feelings." I couldn't help but smile. I didn't say anything, but I grabbed her hand. She leaned in and our lips locked. I kissed her and she kissed back. We parted from our kiss and all she could do was smile. Her smile lit up her face.

"Well I'd better go it's getting late." Yumi kissed him again and left. I wanted to scream all the joy was building up.

The next morning I woke up and found out I'd be going back to school. After a week in the hospital I was going back. I was going to be in a wheelchair and would need a lot of help. Odd was going to help. After my classes he come spend time with me and helps me do thing in my room that I can't.

_I absolutely HATE being paralyzed. It completely and totally sucks._

Yumi entered my bed room. I had gotten to my room a few minutes ago. We just talked and talked. Odd and I have been moved to the bottom floor so I could use the wheelchair. They installed automatic doors and if Xana were still here that would have been a problem.

The next morning I woke up and struggled back into my wheelchair. I wheeled out of the room and to my first class. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. I was there alone. Mr. Hertz was talking with a new student and Mr. Delmas.

"Oh Ulrich, you're hear early. How are you doing?" She looked at me. I hated it. I hated the pity.

"Fine." I rolled over to the first desk and struggled out of it. I moved myself into a chair and sat there waiting for the bell to ring. The new girl sat next to me. She wore a green shirt and jeans with a whole at the knee on one side. She had her brown curly hair up in a pony tail and she had a strand of hair on either side of her face. She was really pretty, but not as pretty as Yumi.

"What's your name?" She asked me. I looked at her then answered.

"I'm Ulrich, and your name is?"

"Lina." Ulrich smiled.

"That's a pretty name." She blushed.

"What brought you to Kadic?" She hesitated to answer.

"My Dad died so me and my Mom moved here to start over. It was hard living in the house with all the memories." Ulrich gave her a sympathetic look. "If you don't mind me asking. How long and how did you become in a wheelchair."

"I fell out a third story window and crushed my spine. Last week." She looked shocked. "Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing."

"That's OK; I've done plenty of things that are embarrassing." She smiled. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita walked into the room. I introduced them and we all started talking.

After class the whole gang sat on the benches talking with Lina. We all became friends with her quickly.

"So Lina, what's your favorite color?"

"Green." She clenched her fist and I could tell something was wrong. It was quite obvious yet he was the only one who noticed. "I got to go. See ya'll around." She walked off with her fist still clenched. She stopped for a moment then ran off. I think she was in tear.

"Hey Ulrich it's time for Math class." I groaned and rolled away with the gang. Yumi went to her class and we sat through our math class. I couldn't keep my mind in the class. It kept wondering back to what was wrong with Lina. I knew her Dad died, but I didn't think that was it.

**Lina's POV**

I sat on my bed and buried my hands in my face. His voice was in my head again. He wouldn't leave me alone.

"_You are worth nothing, but I stuck here so get over it. I mine as use you while I gain my strength back."_

"_What do you want from me? You've been in my mind for a week. What in the world do you want?"_

"_You." The voice started laughing. _It scared her. She sat on the bed. She closed her eyes.

"_Relax my servant you'll be your own person soon." _I felt something taking over me. I sat in my room. I stood over but fell to the floor. He was taking over me again. I fought for control, but lost. I stood up and he had won. I stood there with evil laughter.

**Ooooo… Cliff Hanger! Please review. Hope you like.**


	4. He'll Do Anything

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"_Relax my servant you'll be your own person soon." _I felt something taking over me. I sat in my room. I stood over but fell to the floor. He was taking over me again. I fought for control, but lost. I stood up and he had won. I stood there with evil laughter.

I sat on my bed staring at my Math homework. Yumi sat in the room with me. Odd had gone somewhere. He didn't tell anyone. Aelita and Jeremy were studying in the library. They were doing research on who knows what. Yumi helped me with some math and she fell asleep on the edge of my bed.

I tried to stand up and surprisingly I did and the minute my legs hit the floor I could walk. It was a week walk and full of pain, but I could walk. I put my wheel chair next to the closet and picked up Yumi. I snuck out and carried Yumi home. She slept the whole way. Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama weren't home so I carried her up the stairs and put her in her bed. I pulled the blanket over her. I bent over and pain rushed through my back. I winced, but refused to wake her up she was exhausted. I kiss her forehead then quietly left.

I wasn't going to tell the other I could walk yet I want to keep it a surprise and wait for the right moment. Fortunately Odd wasn't in our room when I got there.

**Odd's POV**

Odd walked along the fence of another boarding school a few minutes away. He had met a girl there her name was Samantha, but I called her Sam. They met along time ago and I helped her and then we got in a fight and she refused to speak with me. I spotted her and watched her for a few moments. I waited till she was alone then I climbed the schools fence.

"Sam." I whispered to her hoping she'd let me talk.

"Odd!?!?!" I shushed her and she came over we hadn't seen each in months and she looked more beautiful then ever. She sat next to him behind a bush.

"You look great." She blushed.

"So do you. Listen I'm sorry about our fight. I don't even remember why we were fighting." Odd looked away.

"I do, but it doesn't matter. I came here so I could ask for forgiveness and ask you out Friday night." She looked shocked and didn't answer. Instead she pulled him into a kiss. At first he tried to resist, but the he was mesmerized, by her beauty and grace. He loved her attitude. She was extremely smart and loved music. He loved everything about her. We pulled away slowly.

"How about we go out tonight." She suggested. I smiled and nodded. We both hopped the fence and went for a walk. She asked me a ton of questions. She asked how the gang was doing. I asked her how school was. We talked and then went to see a movie. She loved it. We got some ice cream then I took her back to her school. I gave her a goodnight kiss and left and hopped to back in time to at least get some studying done. He was trying to surprise the gang with his next report card. He spent all night studying and answering all the questions in class correctly. Everyone was shocked and on paper work I answered everything correctly. We had out next report card in a month. I snuck into the room Ulrich was either asleep or pretending to. I grabbed my backpack with all my books and headed for the park. I sat in the park for hours studying and reading about so many different things in science. Tomorrow we and a test the was half percentage of our grade. I studied really hard.

The next morning I realized I had fallen asleep in the park. I woke up and ran to school. I missed breakfast and the gang looked worried. I showed up to class and was completely sluggish. I hadn't eaten or slept in two days. I was trying to improve mostly for Sam. She would be thrilled. I rubbed my eyes then sat down.

"Odd, where were you last night. You had us worried." I just glared at him. I didn't want to get in trouble for speaking in class. I was trying to improve. I took the test and was pretty darn sure I got everything right I hadn't it Mrs. Hertz before Einstein even finished. Mrs. Hertz looked at me.

"Are you done Odd?" I nodded she looked over the test and with wide eyes announced I had every question correct. She let me leave the class early and I headed from my room. I passed out the minute my head hit the pillow. I woke up thirty minutes later and hit the snooze button. I fell back to sleep and missed lunch. I woke up to my alarm screaming. I woke up and it was dark outside I had missed lunch and dinner. My stomach growled and I groaned.

_This is for Sam. I'd die for her and I'll sacrifice anything to make her happy._

I took my books and headed out Ulrich was asleep and he obviously had his earplugs in. I walked to the park and began to study.

Once again I missed breakfast and finished my work in history class before everyone else. It was all correct and I went to my room and passed out. Today was just a repeat of yesterday except this time I had a date with Sam. I slept till seven then woke up and got ready. I left and went to the school.

Sam looked great. She had gotten permission from the principle to leave we walked out instead of sneaking out.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and we went off on our date.

**Odd studying. I know it surprises me and I'm the one who wrote it. JK Please review and enjoy.**

**Obviously Odd would do anything for Sam.**


	5. What Is It?

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

Sam looked great. She had gotten permission from the principle to leave we walked out instead of sneaking out.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and we went off on our date.

**Yumi's POV**

It had been to days since I fell asleep in Ulrich's room then woke up in my own room. I didn't have a clue how I got home. It wasn't possible for Ulrich to get up the stairs. She had asked the rest of the gang about it. No one knew anything. I passed William on my way to class. He looked heart broken.

She had yelled at him when they broke up. She never really wanted to get together with him. He sat next tome in class and the look on his face overwhelmed me with guilt. I had blamed him for Ulrich's accident when the truth was I really blaming myself.

"William, I need to talk to you." He just looked away from me. "I didn't mean to blame you it wasn't your fault it was mine." He bolted around and looked at me.

"I don't want you to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was Xana's. "A tear made its way to my eye. William knew everything since he was there when Ulrich fell and refused to return to the past which I still hadn't figured out why.

"William, if I hadn't had said yes he wouldn't have gone to his room sulking and he'd be fine."

"You don't know that. You don't know what would have happened." The whole class was silent and staring at us, but we barely noticed. Our teacher didn't stop our argument, but I did.

"May I go check on Ulrich?" She nodded and I slowly walked out. "You may go too Mr. Dun Bar." I groaned and walked out. I was surprised when I came across Lina. Something about her was different. She wasn't her normal graceful self.

"Lina, are you alright?" I looked at her.

"The Lina you know is gone! At least for now." Lina began to laugh. Her voice had gotten a lot deeper and I assumed it was Xana, but how? I took out my self phone.

"Hey Jeremy, we have a bit of a problem. Xana is back. He's taken over Lina. Except this time there's no mark or anything." I dodged a punch from Lina. She was fast and strong. I was already breathless as well as William.

"There's no way Xana could be back it's impossible."

"Tell her that. Get over here and see for yourself. Bring Ulrich he'll want to see this." Jeremy hung up with out answering and William and I kept dodging Lina's attacks and random blast of green electricity. "Ok since when is the electricity green. It's always been purple.

**Ulrich's POV**

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were all with me on our way to find Yumi. We found her and she looked exhausted. The green lightning flashed towards William. I quickly stood up.

"Super Sprint." I sprinted forward a bit confused. I knocked William out of the way and the electricity barely missed me. I stood up and Lina passed out. Everyone else looked shocked including me. I had just used Super Sprint outside of Lyoko.

"You're standing!" Yumi nearly scream with joy.

"I'm not only standing I just used Super Sprint to save William." Everyone looked at each other then we noticed for the first time we were in our Lyoko uniforms. I pulled out his saber and Yumi pulled out her fans and Odd shot an arrow. The only thing weird was William was in a Lyoko uniform and he had a bow staff.

"What in the world is going on?" Lina stood up and realized where she was. She took one step back and I reached out and grabbed her arm as she tried to run away. She turned too looked at him. Tears were in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what going on. I wish I did. I really wish I knew." Ulrich released her arm and she ran off towards that factory…

_Wait! She's headed for the factory._

I warned the others and we followed her. They were back to normal, I wasn't. We ran and ran; by the time we got there she was in the elevator. We all joined her and swarmed her with questions.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I used to go to Kadic when I was here me and some friends fought here. We fought Xana and now he's turned off. I don't know what's going on. Ever since the group was separated I hear this voice in my head and he takes over me sometimes. I try to over power him, but I always fail. It's not Xana. I would know he's posed me before, this is different and he wants you guys gone. I can almost a sure that. He got me expelled from my last school and he k-killed my D-Dad." She paused for a moment. "This isn't Xana. I don't know who or what he is. I don't want to hurt you like I did my other friends." She sighed.

I looked at her face she was pale and once again her fists were clenched I knew she was hearing the voice and then she stood up strait with a white glow in her eyes. We all knew to run and did so.

**P.S Keep reviewing. It keeps me writing. It I think no one likes it I won't keep writing and anyone who wants to keep reading it will be out of luck. So REVIEW! **


	6. A Glimpse of the Past

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

I looked at her face she was pale and once again her fists were clenched Ulrich she was hearing the voice and then she stood up strait with a white glow in her eyes. They all knew to run and did so.

I realized I was the only one still in the Lyoko form. I tried to transfer back to normal and the minute I did I was paralyzed again. I didn't understand hadn't I stood up and carried Yumi home without being in Lyoko form, but the it dawned on me that I wasn't paying attention to my outfit. I didn't know if I was transformed or not. I tried to transform again, but couldn't.

"Jeremy, Ulrich's paralyzed when not in Lyoko form. He needs help." Odd ran up to me with Yumi they helped me up and we tried to hide, but Lina came up to us.

"What do we do we don't know how to stop here?"

"He can't hold control for long it weakens him." Everyone was staring at I. "I have no idea how I knew that, but it's true. He'll lose control soon." There was a bright light and everyone transformed. I stood up and took out my saber. We began fighting Lina and just like I said soon whatever it was lost control over Lina. She fell to her knees weak and Odd went to help her up. She had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Lina wait." I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me.

"Why do you guys care about me?" She said through her tears.

"It's not your fault your like this. You can't control him. Maybe we can help you. We just want you to be friends with us. We don't care about whatever is taking control of you. We fought against worst trust me."

"I know Xana, but trust me this is worst. I've never faced anything like this." Lina looked at me as if I knew what was going on. Something about her seemed familiar. I wanted to remember, but couldn't. The others left the factory except for Yumi, Lina, and me. "You don't remember do you?"

"I want to and am trying to. I can't figure it out." She smiled and giggled a second. Yumi looked confused.

"You must have hit your head when you fell." I was confused, but not as much as Yumi. I didn't remember anything all I knew is my earth parents adopted me. Something strange was happening.

I snuck back into my room and lay in my bed as I changed back. Sleep quickly over took me leaving my thoughts and questions unanswered.

_Why can we transform again? Why can't I remember Lina and how I know her? Why doesn't she just tell me? What in the world is going on here?_

_**Flash Back**_

_Ulrich sat with Lina in the mountain region. They were just talking. _

"_Ulrich, when are we going to go home?" Lina asked him. He looked at her and shrugged. "Where are Dad and Mom? What's going on? How did we get here?"_

"_I don't know, but we'll find a way out. I promise I'll guard you with my life, Lina." She smiled and looked at him. He got hit with a laser. He quickly took out his sword and ran towards the monster. He killed it and took off running before another one showed up. He got hit over the edge. He fell off the platform._

I woke up screaming. Jim came running into the room. Odd looked alarmed and startled.

"I don't think it's time to wake up yet Ulrich and I didn't ask for a wake up call." Jim yelled as he slammed the door. I felt the beads of sweat on my forehead and I sat myself up. Odd looked at me with concern.

"Are you OK?" I nodded as I gave him a half smile. I lay back down, but didn't fall back to sleep.

Around 4 o'clock I got into my wheelchair and quietly wheeled out of my room. I wheeled into the park and sat in the dead silence. I remembered a little bit. I had been to Lyoko before Jeremy found it.

The sun rose and I knew it was breakfast time. I wasn't hungry at all so I sat there in the silence listening to the birds chirp. I tried to clear my thoughts, but more and more questions popped into my head. Soon a headache broke out. I was exhausted. I heard Yumi's voice calling out my name.

"I'm over here!" I called back. Yumi came into view. She sighed in relief.

"Odd said he woke up and you were gone. He also said you woke up screaming. I was really worried. You could have at least told someone or left a note."

"Sorry Mom." I mocked her and then looked away. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK?" I nodded and looked at her with tears in the corner of my eyes. She must have noticed them. "Are you sure?" She paused. "I wanted to ask you something. You know how you and Lina were talking yesterday. Did you know her before she moved here?" I didn't make eye contact.

"Yes, but I don't remember how I knew her. I had a dream last night. We were both talking on Lyoko. We were talking about how to get out. I think she's my sister and I knew about Lyoko before Jeremy found it." Yumi's eyes widened.

"Very good, we're making progress already." Lina came out from behind a bush with a sly smile on her face. She was clapping her hands.

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and haven't had much time. Hope ya'll like the chapter. Please let me know what you think whether it's good or bad and if it has to with my grammar and spelling. Please note I know it sucks so there's no point in telling me.**

**God Bless**


	7. Memories

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"Yes, but I don't remember how I knew her. I had a dream last night. We were both talking on Lyoko. We were talking about how to get out. I think she's my sister and I knew about Lyoko before Jeremy found it." Yumi's eyes widened.

"Very good, we're making progress already." Lina came out from behind a bush with a sly smile on her face. She was clapping her hands.

"You mean I am your brother." She nodded and I looked at her.

"Our parents are dead. Xana killed them. You were adopted by the Sterns."

"So what is our real last name?" She laughed.

"Stern, I have no clue how or why, but you were adopted by another family with the same last name. I've been looking for you for a long time. We're not twins I'm a year younger then you, but I skipped a grade. Listen I can help you impress your Dad. I'll help you bring your grades up." Yumi and Lina burst out laughing. I glared at them. I had been studying hard the past few days to impress Yumi.

"How did we end up on Lyoko and how did we get out?"

"I have no clue how we got on Lyoko and to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure how you got out. I found Aelita and she helped me out. I just recently came back here. So many things have changed." I nodded.

"Why didn't Aelita tell me about you? Why did you keep yourself a secret? Why didn't you trust me?" I hated it when people didn't trust me, but the fact that I didn't even remember her and I was trusting her, was even harder.

"Ulrich, I didn't want to tell because I knew you didn't remember. You fell into the void and that was the last time I saw you. I was scared. I trust you. I really do Ulrich." Lina had tears in her eyes and Yumi left. "Ulrich, I'm tired of being away from my brother. The brother I know nothing about. We knew Aelita before Jeremy did. We knew them before Franz Hopper shut Lyoko down. Xana has been destroyed yes, but you have to understand that on Lyoko something happened. Ulrich, I'm scared that I'll end up hurting you or your friends, especially Yumi." I looked up and her. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know what it's like finding this out. My life is completely changing. I don't care about my adopted parents. I can't remember anything. Nothing! Now I know what Aelita was going through a while ago. Why can't I remember? Why couldn't I save Mom and Dad?" I didn't wait for an answer I wheeled away back to my room. Odd sat on his bed and I climbed into mine.

"Time for breakfast lets go." I looked at him.

"Go on with out me. I'm not feeling up to breakfast." Odd looked shocked.

"Are you OK?" I nodded. "OK, do you want me to bring you something?" I shook my head no watched him leave. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was worn out and tired. Questions and thoughts raced through my head. I was worn out and puzzled. Sleep soon overtook me.

_Aelita and Lina sat talking as Ulrich walked up to them. They were two best friends._

"_Hey Ulrich, do you want to go to the park later?" He nodded and wandered into the house. Grabbing his math book and looking out the window he looked at Aelita and Lina laugh. Ever since his parents died and they ended up at Kadic Academy he had always loved seeing Lina laugh. Ulrich's roommate William walked into the room._

"_Hey William." Ulrich glared at him. He hated William, but didn't quite know why._

"_Hey." Ulrich got up and left. He went to the park alone for a bit and did some studying his grades had hit rock bottom when his parents died. Lina on the other had studied as a pass time. She enjoyed doing it._

"_Hey Ulrich." Lina came running up to him with Aelita._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Lina took a deep breath._

"_We've decided to go over to Aelita's house. You still want to come?" He nodded and got up and walked with them. They were all great friends. Ulrich went up stairs and visited Aelita's ill mother –Lita—Aelita had been named after her mother. They went down stairs had a snack, and Ulrich watched his Lina and Aelita play tag in the front yard. He soon joined in and they all had a blast. Franz Hopper came through the door and Ulrich froze along with Lina. _

"_Aelita, I have some very bad news." He paused. "Your mother just died." Aelita broke out in tears and Lina began to comfort her._

"_I'm so sorry." Ulrich kept saying over and over again._

"Ulrich wake up!" Odd yelled in his ear. Ulrich bolted awake. "You had us worried. You were practically yelling "I'm sorry" over and over again." Yumi, Lina, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and even William stood next to me. I looked around and I was in the hospital.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember!?!?! You fell out your window!" I looked around what was going on? This had already happened. Next thing I knew William was kissing Yumi and I bolted awake screaming.

"It was just a dream. All of it." Beads of sweat were on my forehead as the whole gang burst through the door. Yumi walked up to me.

"Are you OK?"

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine really." Lina looked scared. She was trembling and obviously hearing the voice. "Lina fight it. Fight him." Everyone looked at me then Lina. She lost control and charged at me. I changed quickly and…

**P.S Cliffe… OK now let's play a game! It called GO now press the GO button and that's how you play. It's very simple.**

**God Bless**


	8. He's Back

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine really." Lina looked scared. She was trembling and obviously hearing the voice. "Lina fight it. Fight him." Everyone looked at me then Lina. She lost control and charged at me. I changed quickly and…

Lina grabbed me and I chose not to fight back. I didn't want to hurt her. She threw me against the stone wall. I felt the pain rush own my back and surprisingly down my legs. Whatever had paralyzed me before was just reversed. I got up and stood my ground and she growled and then attacked again.

"Lina, snap out of it. Fight him." It was no use she just threw me even harder. I motioned for the gang to leave and they did. All except for Yumi who stood there with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine just get out of here." She nodded and left. I was alone with Lina. I transformed and stood up. I pinned her to the wall. "Lina, I know you're in there. Fight back. Don't let him win." It was no use. Lina pushed me back and threw me out the window. Thankfully I was on the first floor this time. Lina went back to normal as I stood up and tried to get out of view of the other people, but for some strange reason they couldn't see me. They were staring at the window. They either didn't notice the person who flew right through it or they couldn't see me. I ran back into my door and helped Lina up. She changed into her Lyoko form and we went to see the others.

"Guys we have a problem." They all nodded and we left the cafeteria. "We're invisible in Lyoko form. They can't see us. I flew through our window and no one could see me. I guess we can see each other once we're in Lyoko form, because we've all been to Lyoko at least once. Jeremy's been to Lyoko twice." Everyone nodded. Yumi, Aelita, and Odd changed into Lyoko form. Jeremy even turned into his Lyoko form.

"Guys, I didn't try and change. I just did." Yumi said. Everyone else nodded. William came running up to us in his old Lyoko form.

"Ok what's going on?" He asked confused. He knew about Lyoko, but he didn't remember when we sent him to Lyoko and Xana took over his body and destroyed the heart of Lyoko, which Jeremy and France Hopper figured out how to fix.

"We don't really know, but no one can see us now. I don't think they can hear us either."

"Then how come we can see each other?"

"Because we've all been to Lyoko." Yumi stated.

"I've never been to Lyoko." We all looked away from him.

"Actually you have you just don't remember. Xana took control of you and you destroyed the heart of Lyoko and we stuck in there for a month. We had to hide the fact that you went missing and we figured out how to save you. Jeremy and Professor Hopper figured it out. France Hopper will be able to see us he's been trapped in Lyoko." We all tried to go back to our human forms, but it didn't work. We were stuck in our Lyoko form where no one could hear us or see us.

"We're in deep trouble." Odd said and everyone nodded. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get back to normal? What went wrong? I'm so confused."

"What's new?" Everyone laughed and Odd glared at me. "Oh come on Odd lighten up."

"Don't tell me to lighten up! I have a date with Sam tomorrow and if she thinks I stood her up she'll never talk to me again!" Odd nearly yelled. We all stood there stunned. Odd had never cared for a girl that much.

Lina looked distant. Her mind must have been elsewhere. I cared for Lina, but I knew she had something to do with this, whether it was willingly or not, she was still part of our newest problem.

"Are you OK Lina?" Yumi asked in her soul capturing voice.

**Lina's POV**

_**Flash Back**_

_Ulrich and Lina sat at the park talking with teary Aelita. She had just found out her mother was dead. Lina knew how it was to loose her mother. She lost both parents at the same time. There were no words that could cheer anyone up in that situation, but everyone tried._

"_Aelita, I know what you're going through. I lost both my mother and father on the same day." Aelita sniffled._

"_Yeah, but at least you have Ulrich. I have no one." Lina looked mad._

"_Don't ever say that Lita. You have your Dad, Ulrich, and me. You have three people who care about you and would do anything to keep you safe!" Aelita smiled and tears ran down her face a few moments later. Ulrich got up and left. He hated this he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop Aelita's Mom from dying._

"_I hate seeing Ulrich like that." Lina sighed and Aelita rubbed her wet eyes._

"_What do you mean?" She looked confused._

"_Ulrich feels guilty. He feels useless and miserable. We lost both our parents remember. He felt so responsible and still does. They only died 5 months ago. It feels like a life time though. It began to rain and Aelita and Lina went home._

_Lina went to her dorm and Aelita went to her house. Lina began to worry when Ulrich wasn't in the dorm. She searched the whole school then went back to her room and cried her eyes out. She wanted to talk to Ulrich. A knock came from the door and a spark of hope flickered in her heart, but burned out when William walked in._

"_Hey William."_

"_Hey, how are you?"_

"_I'm not quite sure." Lina had tears running down her face. William put his arm around her. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." William kissed Lina and Lina kissed back._

I stood in the middle of the school yard with the others. Tears were running down my face as the flash backs haunted me. I was completely unaware of my surroundings till William slipped his arm around my shoulder. I turned to face him and he embraced me in a hug. Tears were running down my face, but he kissed me and I kissed him back. At that moment I didn't care how the gang would react.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been sick and haven't been able to write. Sorry.**

**How come over 600 people have read my story and I only have 17 reviews. Come on it takes two seconds to review. Please.**

**God Bless**


	9. Friendship

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

I stood in the middle of the school yard with the others. Tears were running down my face as the flash backs haunted me. I was completely unaware of my surroundings till William slipped his arm around my shoulder. I turned to face him and he embraced me in a hug. Tears were running down my face, but he kissed me and I kissed him back. At that moment I didn't care how the gang would react.

We parted from our kiss and I looked at the gang. They were all stunned. Ulrich's eyes were wide open.

"You don't remember, do you?" Ulrich shook his head and made no sound. "Please say something."

"What in the world was going through you head?"

"Memories. Horrible memories. You're actually lucky you don't remember our past. Nothing good ever happened to us. We were there when Aelita's Mom died. We were there for her. Aelita remembers now. I just wish you would." Tears were running down her face.

"I'm trying Lina. I want to remember everything so bad. I don't care how horrible our past was. I just want to remember you and everything about you and Aelita." Everyone looked confused and Lina explained some of it.

**Yumi's POV**

I walked home feeling sorry for Ulrich. I was scared. When I got home my parents wouldn't be able to see me. They'd think I disappeared until we could be seen and heard again. If we could ever be seen and heard again. A big sigh escaped my lips and I stared and the sky slowly walking home. My parents were furious when I got there. All I could do was watch them yell I walked up stairs to my room and lay on my bed. I fell asleep quickly but was awaken by sirens and alarms. I sat up and saw the flashing lights outside my window. The police were here. My parents were seriously freaking out. I ran to the school and found flashing lights there. Ulrich's parents were there and Ulrich stood helplessly with Lina watching.

"Guys, what are we going to do? This is getting way out of hand." Ulrich looked at me. For some reason I couldn't look back. I was ashamed. He had been paralyzed and broken hearted at the same time and I knew it was my fault. I felt so guilty. Memories of when Ulrich and I first met ran through my head.

**Jeremy's POV**

I watched my Dad panic. We all felt helpless. France Hopper was working on a way to fix our problem. Meanwhile there was nothing we could do. Aelita came up to me.

"It's scary isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. "Seeing them, panic and knowing there's nothing you can do. Jeremy Xana's alive. He's done this before. Right after my mother died her did this to Ulrich, Lina, and I. It'll soon wear off, but Xana's back. He'll attack and he's stronger then ever. I can feel it. Lina's right what ever is in her head isn't Xana. We have two enemies now." Aelita looked serious. Jeremy was shocked. He was glad it would soon where off and they needed to start making up a story.

"What are we going to tell them when we get back?"

"I don't have a clue. It's only been a couple hours we can say we went out, by the time we get back we could tell them we spent the night in the park because we were having an emergency meeting because Ulrich was having some problems. He needed some friends around. We'll take the punishment and live." I nodded and got up to find the others.

We found the others and explained everything just in time for Xana's attack to wear off. Yumi was so thrilled she knew her parents would understand why she was out with Ulrich and the rest of us. Everything hopefully would turn out in our favor. I ran up to my Dad and he gave me a hug. I explained and he was a bit mad I didn't call him, but he understood since Ulrich was paralyzed.

**Lina's POV**

Ulrich and I walked to his room. He didn't change back till he was in his wheelchair. We got to his room and I broke out crying he held me and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I remember being at Kadic. I remember France Hopper telling us that Aelita's Mom was dead. I remember William being my roommate. I'm trying my best to remember everything else. I knew I never liked William." I laughed as I sat on Odd's bed staring at my older brother. "When you were having those memories so was I. I saw you tell William you loved him and I saw Aelita and you talking. I remember those things." I smiled.

"You'll remember everything soon enough." I said barely even a whisper.

"Are you alright?" I had tears flowing down my face.

"Ulrich, do you remember when William and I got in the fight and completely sopped talking to each other. That was right before we were sent to Lyoko."

"No, but I'm trying." I smiled.

"I know you are. I'm going to talk to William. I have some questions for him." Ulrich nodded and I left walking down the hallway.

_**Flash Back**_

_Lina and Aelita walked in the park talking. William and Ulrich walked up and like usual they were fighting. _

"_Will you to ever give up?" Aelita asked. _

"_NO!" Ulrich and William yelled in unison. _

"_Well at least they agree on something." Lina whispered to Aelita. They both burst out laughing. _

"_Lina, we have to talk." William looked angry._

"_OK, shoot." He grabbed my arm._

"_In private." Lina nodded and followed him. "I heard about you and Nicolas. You'd rather go out with him then me huh!"_

"_What are you talking about, William? I'm not dating Nicolas. I'm dating you and you alone." He looked away from me for a moment._

"_Then what about this?" He handed me the school news paper. It read in big letters. "Lina the Cheater!" I read down the page._

"_That little witch. William this isn't true. It's all a big lie. You have to trust me." William just rolled his eyes and walked away. Tears rush to Lina's eyes as she fell to her knees begging for him to believe her. Then she looked inside the news paper and a picture of her tutoring Nicolas was inside. They both had smiles on there faces. He had just gotten the Math problems they had been working on forever._

Tears were rolling down my face. I reached William's room and hesitated to knock on the door. When he didn't answer I opened the unlocked door and found him on his knees bent over. I couldn't tell what he was doing until I got closer. He was crying and knew right then and there that he felt horrible for not believing me.

"Sissy told me what she did the next day and that's when you, Ulrich, Aelita, and Professor Hopper went missing. I transferred schools and never expected to come back or even see you again. Then when I saw Ulrich. He was talking to Yumi and I was hoping to see you and when I didn't my anger rose and I blamed Ulrich. So I got back at him by trying to take Yumi. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"You probably think I'm a baby."

"For what? Crying? You should know me better then that. I don't care. We're all going through a hard time right now. We have two enemies, I'm trying to help Ulrich, and all the memories of our past are running through my head. We'll get through it. You and Ulrich helped me through my parent's death and now we're going to stick together again."

"Except this time you have more people to lean on." I turned to face the whole gang standing behind us. Even Ulrich was standing and he wasn't in Lyoko form. We were all smiling as I got up and ran to Ulrich and gave him a hug.

"We will always be here for each other. That's real friendship." Aelita said with a knowing smile.

"_You're such a fool. You really think they can save you. Save you from me! You are merely a foolish little girl." _I closed my eyes for a moment and pushed him into the back of my mind. I was not letting him take control of me right now.

**I know it's a bit long. Hope you enjoyed it. Let's play the Go game again. You should remember how to play right.**

**God Bless**


	10. The Storm

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"_You're such a fool. You really think they can save you. Save you from me! You are merely a foolish little girl." _I closed my eyes for a moment and pushed him into the back of my mind. I was not letting him take control of me right now.

**Odd's POV**

I walked down the rode. I walked past Sam's school, but she wasn't outside. It began to rain and I kept walking down the rode.

The rain soaked me and eventually I turned around. I past Sam's school five hours ago and was about to walk five hours back. Thunder roared and Lightning flashed as the rain got harder and the temperature dropped.

Five hours past and I was passing Sam's school again. She stood outside. He beautiful red and black hair blew in the cold wind. She hadn't noticed me and I hoped to keep it that way.

After ten minutes of watching her talk to her friends under a dry umbrella, my head began to spin. I grew week and faint. I fell to my knees grabbing the fence for support. The fence made a clanging sound and Sam turned around. I was on my knees coughing my guts out. She ran up to the gate and looked scared.

"Odd!" She climbed over the gate and was next to me within seconds.

"Her friends had climbed over the gate to and were helping her get me to the infirmary. I couldn't talk or move. It was burning hot inside her school at least I thought it was. Her friends left once we were in the infirmary.

"Nurse Joy, this is my friend Odd. He was walking by the school and fell. He was coughing horrible by the time I got to him." I lay on the bed. Nurse Joy took my temp.

"Call his friends at his school he's got a 104.3 temp. I wish we could get him to the hospital, but we're in the middle of a horrible hurricane.

**I know they're not really in a place where hurricanes can hit, but I needed this to be so it is hope you'll still read it.**

They're not sending anyone out. All the kids are being locked in the schools. 2 minutes ago we got word that no one is aloud out of the buildings." Sam nodded and left. I passed out on the bed.

**Sam's POV**

I took out my cell phone, but couldn't get any service because of the storm. I knew I had to get to Kadic. It was only 10 minutes away on foot, but it would be hard to get out. I went my usual sneak out route. I struggled to the fence and tried to climb over the fence, but the wind blew 100 miles an hour. Holding tightly on I walked against the wind to Kadic.

What took normally 10 minutes took 30. I reached the school and Odd's friends were pacing by the window. Ulrich opened the door when he saw me.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Odd's in the infirmary at my school. He was walking by before the storm got this bad. He has a 104.3 temp. He's sleeping right now, but we can't get him to a hospital right now. I'm not supposed to be here since we weren't supposed to leave school, but my cell wont work."

"Oh my goodness!" A girl I didn't know looked up at me. "You guys stay here. I'll go with Sam." Everyone looked at her in protest, but before anyone knew it she was standing right next to me ready to leave.

"You're not going, Lina." William protested again.

"I'm going and that's final. I'm going to do something useful around here."

"What if you know who tries to you know what?" Lina sighed and I was seriously confused.

"I won't let him try to do that. You have to trust me." He sighed and nodded, be careful." She nodded. I didn't even know who she was.

"Odd's not dating you is he?" Her eyes widened and a smile crept on her face.

"NO! We're friends, I'm dating William." I didn't really know William either, but it had been a while since I'd seen the rest of Odd's gang.

We left and once we got to the school Lina tried explaining most of it, but it was all confusing and unbelievable, but it explained why Odd disappeared on me at the skate competition.

"OK, here is the infirmary." Odd lay helpless on the bed. He was still sleeping and his fever was rising. I felt helpless. I wanted to do something.

"We have to bring his fever down. Can you get some ice? A lot of ice?" I nodded and ran off and came back with a bunch of students and a ton of ice. "I need some old rag, but they have to be clean." I nodded and ran to my room. I found a ton of clean rags and I sent my best friend Jesse to get some rag from the cafeteria. She met us in the room and we were putting the rages in the ice then putting them onto Odd. He relaxed a bit.

"This should bring it down for a little bit, but make sure there is more ice when this ice melts." I had no clue how she knew all this, but I did what she said I did not want to loose him.

**Ok right now you might think the whole hurricane thing is stupid, but there is a reason for it trust me. You know what game I want to play. Guess.**


	11. A Lost Life

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"This should bring it down for a little bit, but make sure there is more ice when this ice melts." I had no clue how she knew all this, but I did what she said I did not want to loose him.

**Lina's POV**

My heart was racing as I tried to save Odd. All the students were helping and doing everything I said. Even some of the teachers were helping. Odd looked to miserable. He was shaking, coughing, and his cheeks were as red as Sam's hair. The wind banged against the glass window.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asked. Her voice was shaky and I could sense the fear.

"No, there is nothing. Time will tell." I walked up to the window and stood there. Silence filled the room. All that was heard was breathing and Odd's repeated coughing fits. My fists clenched the window pane as his voice was running through my head.

"_Give up girl. There is nothing you can do to save your friend. He's done for and Ulrich's next." _My eyes widened.

"_If you so much as touch him you're dead. I won't let you hurt any more of my friends whether I have to kill myself to stop you."_

"_You have no control over me. I control you remember. I can take over you at any moment and kill you, Odd, and any of your pathetic friends." _I could feel myself trembling. I was shaking and I knew Sam was watching. _"I control you, you're mine. You woke me up, it may have been by accident, but I gave you your memory back. You should be thanking me. You saved me and my brother."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My brother virus Xana. You turned him on, but you wouldn't have remembered you were under my control. The rest of your friends haven't figured out he's back on yet._

I closed my eyes as the tears ran down my face. I fell to my knees crying. It was my fault all my fault. Odd would die because of me.

"He's not breathing anymore." Sam yelled. I turned around and ran to help. Tears were still running down my face as I checked his pulse. It was gone as I started CPR I heard Sam's sobs. After two minutes Odd hadn't come back. He was dead and I knew it, but I wasn't going to give up.

"ODD! Please come back. You're a Lyoko warrior, we still need you. I won't let you die!!!" Sam was bawling her eyes out. I kept doing CPR with tears running down my face. By some miracle Odd started breathing again. Sam smiled, but I just backed away from him. Odd woke up, but tears still ran down my face. I turned to the window again. The rain was a foot high. I was trembling as I fell to my knees again the tears fell harder for all I knew Ulrich could be dead.

"Lina, thank you." I looked up at Odd. He looked so pale and weak.

"I don't deserve it Odd! I'm the reason you almost died. Don't thank me." I got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sam looked confused.

"I have to get back to my brother." Odd's eyes widened.

"You can't go out there. Lina!" Odd managed to yell as I walked out of the infirmary. I ran out into the rain. I got halfway to the school and found the gang walking towards me.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We had to make sure Odd was OK." I was relieved when I heard Ulrich's voice, but not when I heard his voice.

"_It's over!" _I lost control and He took over. I blacked out. He was in control now. I could hear the gang yelling at me, but when I heard William scream. I tried to fight back. _"Don't even try or I'll kill him."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Watch me! You don't get it do you?" He laughed. "I should have disposed of you first. I should have taken over Odd not you. You're strong. I should have killed you first."_

"_It's your fault Odd almost died!"_

"You can't control me any longer!!!" The anger in me was rising. My fist were clench as I squeezed my eyes shut.

**Ulrich's POV**

A bright light flashed and I heard Lina screaming. The light blinded me for a moment and Flashes of my past ran through my head. I remembered everything. I could see again and the gang was all standing around Lina. She was badly bruised and beaten. She was gasping for air.

"I told him I'd kill myself to stop him." She whispered. I grabbed her hand. William held her head off the ground. As her words ended so did her life. The gang stood motionless in the street. The rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. There was a breeze, but not a strong wind. Ulrich started yelling as he started CPR, but it did nothing she was gone.

"She's g-g-gone." Aelita let out a scream as she ran to her dead friend. I stood up and walked away for a moment. "No, she can't be dead. NO!!!" I yelled as I banged my fist on the ground. I went and picked up her dead body and carried her to Sam's school. Yumi and Aelita were in tears. Jeremy was just shocked along with William and I. I wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time. I had to make sure Odd was OK. Yumi and Aelita walked into the infirmary first.

"Guys don't worry I'm fine." Odd said with a smile, but his smile disappeared as I came in holding Lina. "What happened?"

"We're not quite sure."

"She looks so beaten. Is she going to be ok?" William looked away from Odd.

"She's gone Odd. She's dead." Odd's eyes widened. No one knew how to explain it. No one fully knew what happened. Odd didn't way a single word he was so shocked. I sat by the window. The clouds had blown away and it looked like a really nice day for anyone who didn't just loose their sister.

**I know I'm so mean. I have a plan trust me so please keep reading. Please Review. I know it's getting confusing. **

**God Bless**


	12. The Park

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"She's gone Odd. She's dead." Odd's eyes widened. No one knew how to explain it. No one fully knew what happened. Odd didn't way a single word he was so shocked. I sat by the window. The clouds had blown away and it looked like a really nice day for anyone who didn't just loose their sister.

It's been 4 months since my little sister died. I missed her so much. Yumi and I have been going out for 2 months. Yumi's always been there for me. Her parents have been fighting lately so I've had the chance to be there for her. Hiroki spent the night with Odd and I and Yumi slept in Aelita's room. They needed to be away from the fighting. Hiroki sat on my bed next to me. I was looking at a picture of the whole gang with Lina in it. We had taken it when I was still paralyzed.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah Hiroki," I sighed.

"Do you miss her? Yumi told me about how she died. It's confusing, but I think I almost understand."

"Yeah, Hiroki, I miss her." My voice was shaky. "I didn't know her for very long. We were separated a few years ago and finally found each other. Now she's gone forever. I lost my parents and her. I have no family left." Hiroki just looked at me as tears ran down my face. He probably thought I was a creep, but when I looked up at him he had tears coming down his face. "Listen to me, I know it's going to be hard my step parents got a divorce, but you know you still have Yumi and the others." Hiroki nodded and cuddled under his sleeping bag. I took out my journal and began to write.

_Dear Lina,_

_I know you won't ever be able to read this, but I want to do this so I don't forget you. I loved you. You were my little sister, I failed to protect you. I feel as guilty as Odd does and that's saying something right now. He blames himself; he hasn't said a joke since you left. I miss you so much. You'll be happy to know Yumi and I are going out now. I'm turning 17 soon. Yumi will leave for college soon. I just hope she doesn't find anyone else to love while she's gone. I wish you were here, you're my little sister and now you're gone. I barely knew you._

_Ulrich_

My tears blurred some words. Hiroki had fallen asleep and I went to the factory for some reason. I just stood on the bridge and was shocked when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw William; he had tears running down his face. He hadn't shed a tear when people were around. I guess he wanted to be strong.

"William," He turned and two people who were once enemies stood face to face.

"I didn't know you were there."

"I know I'm sorry. I wanted to stop it just as much as you."

"I just miss her. She was the only one who ever liked me for me. I've spent my life without anyone. I was jealous, I didn't have any siblings and both my parents abandoned me. My uncle pays for the school, but that's only because he's my godfather, which I completely disagree on, he's a creep."

"I'm sorry William."

The next day I woke up to my cell phone. I glanced at the clock 2:34 Am. Why in the world would someone be calling me now?

"Hello…"

"Hey Ulrich, it's me again. You remember me right?" My heart skipped as I heard his voice again. "I have her; if you want her back meet me in the part alone." My heart was racing. I knew who he had. I didn't know who he was, but I knew he had Yumi. He had kidnapped Hiroki once and blamed me. Yumi was furious with me.

"If you do so much as touch her I'll…" I stopped my sentence realizing Hiroki was awake and staring at me. Odd was too.

"You're to late my friend. She's a weakling. I won't kill her, yet. If you're not in the park at 2:45 she's a goner." He paused for dramatic effect. "And you'll be next." I could tell in his voice that he was smiling.

"I'll be there."

"Remember Ulrich, alone, I'm watching you." I hung up the phone. My head was pounding. I grabbed my shoes and put them on as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" Odd asked as he stood up.

"Odd, stay here with Hiroki, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ulrich what's going on?" I stood with the door open. Odd stood right next to me.

"He has Yumi. The person who kidnapped Hiroki a few years ago. He's back." I whispered in Odd's ear. "I have to be alone." Odd nodded and Hiroki just stared at me. I closed the door and left. I ran to the park and was a minute late. I found Yumi on the ground. She had bruises all over her. I took out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, operator, my girlfriend was kidnapped. I found her, but she's badly bruised and beaten. Please send an ambulance. We're in the…" The cell phone was knocked out of my hands as a masked mad kicked me. I recovered quickly. He had a gun.

"There's no use trying. You were late. She's dead. You're wasting you're energy."

"She's not dead, she's breathing look." He looked at her and her chest was moving. He looked at me and pointed the gun at me. "If you dare take a step I'll kill you. Her blood and yours will be all over central park." That was his mistake. He said where we were and the operator was still on line. Moments later we heard sirens and he shot me three times. I fell back wards as I saw Yumi being shot two more times. I tried my best to crawl over to her. Once she was in my arms her eyes opened.

"Ulrich…I love…you." Ulrich kissed her and she kissed back, but that all ended very soon. "Take care…of Hi…Hiroki." She took her last breath. All movement stopped her eyes were staring at me. I closed them. She was gone…

**Hope you enjoyed it. I hope you keep reading. Trust me. Please Review. I know I killed Lina and Yumi, but not all stories have a happy ending. That's just a fact of life.**

**God Bless**


	13. A Powerful Lover

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

"Ulrich…I love…you." Ulrich kissed her and she kissed back, but that all ended very soon. "Take care…of Hi…Hiroki." She took her last breath. All movement stopped her eyes were staring at me. I closed them. She was gone…

I woke up in the hospital and at first I didn't remember anything. My leg was in a cast and my arm was in a sling. There bandages wrapped around my waste. I looked around and Odd, Sam, and Hiroki sat next to me. They looked extremely sat and that's when I remembered.

"She's gone!!!" Tear poured from my eyes. Hiroki sat on the bed and was crying to. "Did they find him?" odd shook his head no. Sam was crying and Odd had tears in his eyes. I think they were more shocked. "Where are the others?"

"There at Yumi's funeral. It starts in 10 minutes." I closed my eyes and winced in pain as I tried to stand up. I found a pair of crutches behind Odd's chair. "I have to be there. I need to see her one more time." Hiroki nodded and Odd and Sam agreed. Regardless of what the nurses and doctors said I was going to that funeral. I needed to see her precious face. It had been two days since the she was killed.

We arrived at the funeral home and I walked up to her coffin which was still open. Her face was so pale and she was so still. Her black hair lay on her face. I loved her.

"I love you, Yumi Ishiyama. I love you." I grabbed her hand and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. "I was ready. I was going to ask you to marry me next year. I love you." Tears ran down my face and onto hers." I backed away and Hiroki ran up to me. He gave me a hug and we both cried on each others shoulders. Yumi's parents were signing the divorce papers tomorrow. Hiroki was going to stay at our school.

The ceremony finished and they had buried her. I sat in front of her grave knowing ten feet under me was the girl of my dreams. I was forced to go back to the hospital. Hiroki sat in my hospital room and we both cried. He was becoming my little brother, just like he would have if Yumi and I got married.

"Why did she have to die?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm sorry, if only I had gotten there a few minutes earlier."

The next day I went home and Hiroki came into my room after a nightmare. I didn't know how I was going to help, I was having nightmares too. MY cell phone rang and I quickly answered.

"Ulrich, the super computer has been turned on; he's activated a tower too. I know you have to bring Hiroki, but let's go."

"I'll be there." Hiroki looked worried. I didn't realize I had said the same words when I found out Yumi was dead. "Hiroki we have to get to the factory. Don't worry everyone's fine." He nodded and followed me. I knew he was confused as to why we were going to the factory.

We arrived and went into the elevators. I went into the scanner room while Hiroki looked at everything in the computer room. Aelita, Odd, and William were already on Lyoko. Typical Lyoko trip. We finished and went back home.

**Hiroki's POV**

I sat next to Ulrich's bed. He was so protective over me. He said that Yumi asked him to take care of me so I let him. My parents signed the divorce papers today. I woke up from constant nightmares.

A week passed and I hadn't gotten much sleep and neither did Ulrich or Odd. Odd spent a lot of time with Sam. I spent a lot of time with Ulrich. I went to my English class and fell asleep.

"Hiroki, wake up!" My teacher scolded me.

"Sorry. Mrs. Flora. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"And why would that be." I looked away from her.

"Nightmares." The whole class burst out laughing at me. "You'd have nightmares too if you just lost your sister to a kill. I was kidnapped too, a few years ago. The same guy killed my sister. The class stopped laughing. I was crying as I ran out of the class room. I ran behind and tree and cried.

About an hour later I heard Ulrich calling out my name. I realized I shouldn't scare him. He's blame himself for the loss of me if that were the case.

"I'm over here." I said through my shaky voice.

"You Ok? You're teacher told me what happened. The whole classed wanted to apologize."

"I want her back. I want Yumi back." Ulrich just grabbed my and held me as I cried. He was a great big brother. I felt so bad. He didn't have any parents, he lost his sister just a few months ago and now he lost Yumi. He loved her, I know he did. Why else would he have slipped a diamond ring onto her finger when at the funeral?

"Can we go to Yumi's grave later?"

"How about now?" I nodded. We left and walked down to the cemetery after stopping by in a small shop and buying some flowers. When we got there Ulrich just burst out crying. He dropped his crutches and fell to his knees. The inscription on her grave stone read.

_Here lies Yumi Ishiyama…_

_A beloved daughter…_

_A great friend…_

_A strong fighter…_

_And a powerful Lover_

Ulrich place a picture of them on the grace and place the flowers next to it.

"She really was 'A Powerful Lover"

**I know I'm mean, but I had to it's part of my plot. Sorry… Please keep reading and reviewing. Come on people I've read stories that have over 200 review. Let's at least try to make 100. Please.**

**God Bless**


	14. Things Change

Code Lyoko

By Jesus-is-my-Savior

The inscription on her grave stone read.

_Here lies Yumi Ishiyama…_

_A beloved daughter…_

_A great friend…_

_A strong fighter…_

_And a powerful Lover_

Ulrich place a picture of them on the grave and place the flowers next to it.

"She really was 'A Powerful Lover'."

That night I lay on the floor sleeping. Ulrich had given me some ear plugs and at first I wasn't planning on using them. Then I found out why he uses them. Odd could be heard snoring at the other end of the school. Not the dorm the school. Ulrich didn't snore at all. You couldn't even hear him breathing.

I missed her. I missed my sister. Yumi was all I had when my family was fighting. Now they're divorced and I live with Ulrich and Odd. I had fallen asleep very slowly that night. It scared me to go to sleep. Yumi's killer was on the loose and I knew he was going to come after Ulrich.

Sure enough I was right. Ulrich's screaming woke me up. He was fighting Yumi's killer as Odd grabbed me and ran out the door. He called 911. Ulrich was badly beaten when the police got there. Yumi's killer was caught and brought to jail where he was sentenced to be executed. Turns out Yumi wasn't the only person he killed. He had killed Ulrich's real parents. Ulrich still missed Lina I could tell. He hadn't known her for very long. They were separated half their lives. I couldn't imagine being separated for Yumi half our lives then loosing her. At least I had known her all my life.

**5 Years Later**

5 years later I walked along the beach wish Yumi were there. Jeremy's theory about Lina was right. He was trying to materialize her again, but had to make a body for her. So it wasn't going to be as easy as Aelita was. Jeremy and Aelita were married. Odd and Sam had gotten engaged and tomorrow would be married. Sissy had changed tremendously. She didn't care how she looked anymore. For a while she stopped crushing on me then she really liked me for I was and not how I looked. We had been married 5 months and were extremely happy. Yumi would laugh if she were here right now. Sissy was four months pregnant. William was waiting for Lina. Odd and I were college roommates along with William. Aelita and Jeremy had both graduated early because they 1 were smart enough and 2 Aelita was pregnant. I sat in the sand and turned when I heard Odd walking up behind me.

"Hey man, you still miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, I loved her, Odd. Think about loosing Sam."

"I could bear that. I'm sorry; there wasn't anything we could do."

"I could have. I could have been there one minute earlier and she would have been safe." There was a moment of silence.

"Beth's been looking for you." Sissy now liked to be called Beth. She said the name Sissy sounded like a snobbish name and since she wasn't snobbish anymore insisted on Beth. I nodded and went to find my wife. Sissy had gone from ugly to beautiful. She didn't where her hair up anymore. She never wore makeup. I walked in to our bedroom and found her sitting on the bed. She looked extremely happy

"Ulrich, I went to the doctors…"

"What's wrong baby?"

"We're having twins."

"Twins!" I was so happy. I was so grateful to have a loving wife like her.. "I love you Beth. You know that you could never replace Yumi, but we've already talked all of this out. I love you and always will."

"I love you too.

The next day Odd and Sam, but the best part was it turned out to be a double wedding. Lina and William were getting married. Jeremy had finally figured out how to fix it and materialized her last night. Only telling William, Sam, and Odd do it'd be a surprise for everyone else.

Hiroki was graduating college and his parents had gotten married again. The only thing that was missing was Yumi. Things really do change

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed the story._

**I know it was really short, but I had to finished it. I have a ton of projects going on right now and well. I'm very busy so. I had to end. I didn't want to, but I had to.**


End file.
